Shinkugan
The Shinkugan (Literally meaning "Vacuum Eye") is a dojutsu kekkei genkai, which appears exclusively in the Bijone clan. It had only been used long ago in history, and was long forgotten about, until it was awakened by a young boy years after the 4th Shinobi War. It then became an official addition to the known Great Eye Techniques, and caused scholars to rethink their knowledge of existing dojutsu. Shinkugan has also been called, "The Eye of Mystery" and "The Celestial Eye", due to its abilities being remnant of black holes and other space phenomena. =Abilities= Basic Shinkugan The Shinkugan in it's most basic form grants the user two prominent abilities. The first, more minor abiity, is that the user gains an enhanced speed, agility, and chakra boost. The user also gains enhanced perception, although colors are only limited to black and white. The second and major ability of Shinkugan involves the use of both eyes performing different functions. The right eye, called the Kuhi (A play on the Japanese word for "Destroyer"), grants the user the ability to absorb matter in their eye. The eye works like a vaccum, so the heavier an object is, the less effectively the eye can suck it in. Depending on what the entity is, will have a certain effect on the eye. For example, a sharp object or blade will cause the eye to bleed, and a fireball will cause the eye to burn. Once the entity has been absorbed, the user loses all vision in this eye. Making a Tiger Seal is necessary prior to absorbing an entity, as it puts the eye in a ready state. Entities absorbed without making the seal will either fail to be trapped or be trapped less effectively. Kuhi can not absorb lifeforms that have chakra. After an entity has been absorbed, the left eye may come into play. The left eye, called the Kuri (A shortened version of the Japanese word for "Creator"), is where the entity will be trapped. The entity will be harder to keep trapped in the eye depending on what it is and the will of the user. The user will usually cover their eye to help prevent the entity from escaping, but this doesn't always guarantee it will stay in. The user can then release the entity back out on command, with the same velocity as when it entered the eye. Depending on what the entity is, will have a certain effect on the eye. For example, a sharp object or blade will cause the eye to bleed, and a fireball will cause the eye to burn. The longer the duration, the greater the effect. Once an entity is trapped, the user loses all vision in this eye. Kamishinkugana Similar to the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Kamishinkugana (Roughly meaning "Devine Vacuum Eye"), the second stage of Shinkugan, is awakened by great emotional distress, or through intense injury. When awakened, the eyes gain enhanced versions of their previous abilities. All physical boosts are also substantially increased. In addition, the user gains a new ability called Arukemisuto Tsoba Jutsu (Literally meaning Alchemist Spitting Technique), allowing him/her to change the molecular and chemical structure of entities absorbed by Kuhi. This can be used to change the entities shape, size, or form, or even create entirely new entities, and release them through Kari. Jinsuko Bijone used this ability to transform kunais into fireballs. The use of this ability takes an extreme toll on the user's body, incapicitating a high-level shinobi for weeks after one use. An increase of chakra focus provides resistance to this effect. Another ability granted by the Kamishinkugana is the Yami o Nomikomu Jutsu (Swallowing Darkness Technique), which after absorbing an entity with Kuhi, the user can proceed to make the hand seals: Boar, Tiger, Dog, Snake. After the hand seals are done, the object will be eliminated from existence rather than having to be released by Kuri. This ability can consume an extreme amount of chakra, depending on the size of the entity. Category:Jutsu